


Orange Paint

by knownvalues



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownvalues/pseuds/knownvalues
Summary: Tooth-rotting fluff about a lawyer and his husband finger painting with their kids, what more can I say?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Orange Paint

Law hummed contently as he took a sip of coffee from his mug- an orange one, the same color as the outfits his husband always wore. Daily. Orange shirts, pants, he'd even taken to buying the most radioactive orange sneakers he could find whenever he outgrew his current ones. He glanced down at the watch around his wrist, taking note of the fact that it was only around 6:30. That gave him half an hour before the three little musketeers woke up and rushed downstairs for breakfast. 

When he flipped the light switch to the dining room, he certainly wasn't expecting to find Soap, sitting at the table, two fingers dipped in a little container of orange paint, messily smearing it in vague shapes on a sheet of construction paper. Soap glanced up at him, gave a grin that reminded him of a child showing their parent that they'd just lost a tooth, and went back to his masterpiece. 

Soon enough, Law was seated next to him, with his own container of dark blue paint, making precise circles on the paper. 

When the three kids came downstairs to find their dads cuddling and staring at the dozens of drawings they'd done, all three of them insisted on joining, and soon, there were about ten more papers filled with rainbow dots stuck up on their fridge with little heart-shaped magnets. And Law hummed contently.


End file.
